


Mothers and Chocolate Chip Cookies

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [11]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: Everytime she turned around it seemed like Anna was taller and older. But it didn't really hit Idunn until she was getting married to who had once been the girl next door.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Kudos: 50





	Mothers and Chocolate Chip Cookies

"Mommy! I found true love today!" The words announced her child just as much as her stomping did. Idunn couldn’t help but blink, lifting her head from a box of books. However the little rascal had already ran into the kitchen. Off to capture one of the undefended chocolate-chip cookies, no doubt.

She could take a break from unpacking, she had been wondering all day what Anna’s first day at school had been like. Starting with why she was so intent on boys already. Idunn entered the kitchen to find her little red-headed scamp had already gotten a plate with two cookies. She looked from her mother to the fridge holding up a cup.

Idunn quickly pulled out the jug of milk, thankful that lesson had finally been learned. After pouring them both a cup she sat down.

"Are you sure it’s true love?" Maybe she should stop reading so many fairy tales to Anna, if this was what she did after one day in school. She had to wait for Anna to chug her milk, but she was patient. Besides, it meant she could snag the second cookie for herself. Anna pouted at her, but she remembered the question she had been asked and was suddenly perfectly alright to not have the extra cookie. 

"As sure as scraping my knee!" At that little Anna held up said knee, showing off the blue and white snowflake band-aid. Obviously the gracious offering of her one true love. Idunn listened carefully as Anna started to spin the story of bullies and playgrounds. Of a blonde that had ‘stared and glared’ the bullies away and helped her up.

“And then she gave me this band-aid. Which made everything better. Did you know her favorite things are snowflakes? And she loves hot chocolate as much as I do?! It’s why I love her.” Anna held up her empty glass like a trophy. 

"Aren't you a little young to be in love?" Idunn asked. Anna tilted her head, tongue poking out as she thought hard on it, but before Idunn could back track the little girl had nodded seriously.

"She’s awesome enough that I can wait." It was spoken with such seriousness that Idunn could only shake her head and smile. She looked at the plate and decided this needed more cookies. She got up and grabbed the pan of cookies.

Idunn turned to place the pan on the counter when she heard her daughter come barrelling down the stairs. Oh dear, what was it now?

"Mom! I ruined everything! Elsa hates me!” Startled Idunn had to keep herself from dropping the pan of cookies when her child gave her a big hug. Something serious must have happened, Anna hadn’t been this clingy since she entered middle school. 

“Anna?” She looked down, and slowly placed the pan down while her other arm wrapped around her sobbing child. “What’s wrong?”

“Me. That’s what’s wrong. Why can’t I just keep my mouth shut? I’m so stupid.”

“Your grades say otherwise, Anna.” 

“Not funny.” Idunn didn’t roll her eyes. She wouldn’t roll her eyes. She remembered being a pre-teen once. Still, had her mom dealt with her being so upset over things like these? Just last week her freckles had been the worst thing ever to happen to the little dear.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She got a shake of the head and a nose pressed even further into her side. Idunn ran her fingers through Anna’s hair, staying like that until she remembered the cookies. Chocolate, the unifier of women everywhere. Even a preteen trying to watch her weight couldn’t help but eat a few. That made her feel old, her daughter in middle school and all the more dramatic for it.

“Alright, I got cookies here that are just getting cold. How about you and I finish some off while they’re still oven-fresh?” That managed to perk Anna up a little bit, at least enough for her to remove her face from Idunn’s side.

“‘Kay.”

“So, how has school been?” Idunn was trying, she really was. But Anna only shrugged. It wasn’t like they had fought or anything. It was more like a gradual drifting apart. Idunn wasn’t the all-knowing mommy anymore. She was just another person, and one that didn’t quite get her daughter.

It was frustrating being the only one to try and reach over the gap, but she couldn’t force it. Which was why she had baked a pan of cookies and all but trapped them to get the girl to sit still long enough to try and talk. 

“Will Elsa be coming over to dinner?” Anna seemed to stiffen at the question before she quickly gulped down her cookie. 

“N-no. She has a project and you know how Elsa is. She would rather be home working that project then over here. With me.” Well this was still about as awkward as the middle school years. But the whole anniversary dinner wasn’t her surprise to ruin. Quick, a diversion.

“Did I ever tell you how your dad confessed?” Idunn grabbed the last cookie, using it to bop Anna’s nose.

“Yes. Like a million times Mom.” Anna frowned, groaning heavily as if she awaited such suffering. The little brat. It used to be her favorite story.

“Oh, so I told you about how his father thought I was an escort?” Anna choked on her milk hard enough that it started to come out of her nose. Which was both hilarious and gross. Idunn only grinned as Anna looked at her in complete and utter shock.

“You were a bit too young to know about escorts when I first told you. Anyway, instead of the whole, she’s too pretty for you that startled him into confessing it was actually him asking your father how expensive I was.”

“Oh… God. Granpa, why?” The words were muffled through the napkins Anna was using to mop off her face. 

“Oh yes. Then your father just challenged him to fisticuffs for my honor. Course, Granpa was a three-time champ… and your father not so much.” Idunn put her chin her her hand, the memory softening her face, “He told me he loved me from a hospital room and swore up and down that his father was an idiot. I had to sit him down to keep him from disowning your Granpa. It was like the Cold War, and it wasn't until much later that your Granpa apologized and explained that I was ‘just too pretty’ for that boy.”

Anna’s eyes were wide, and it shouldn’t feel nostalgic, but it did. Idunn opened her mouth and spoke. 

“I can’t wait to see what story you plan to tell at your reception.” Idunn held out a cookie to her daughter, who looked at her mother like she was the devil’s spawn. The bride’s maids were running around, frantic. Idunn was a beacon of calm in the storm that was her daughter’s wedding.

“Mother, I’m wearing white. That has chocolate in it.” Anna grumbled, looking down at her dress. A lovely pure white that Idunn had pulled from storage, saved just for this day. It was just asking for the Universe to do something. Still Anna really seemed to want the cookie despite all of that. 

“And here I thought you would never turn down chocolate.” Idunn took a small bite, smirking at the face her daughter made. It was both hilarious and got her mind off the upcoming ceremony, so well worth it.

“You…. oooooh.” Anna looked at one of the walls, almost as if she could see beyond them.   
“Could… could you check on Elsa?”

“Of course, Anna.” 

One quick walk later and she found herself outside of the second bride’s dressing room. It was quieter in this section. The second bride of honor was out rushing a mother through rush hour traffic to make the wedding in time. Ah, how glad she was that she hadn’t been overseas when her daughter dropped this one on their plate. 

Idunn knocked on the door before opening it. Inside was Elsa, staring at a mirror. For a moment she remembered the little tiny blonde that had worn mary janes and ribbons. The preteen that had come knocking on her door to drag her daughter out so they could talk after their first fight. The secretive teenager that had thought that mothers hadn’t noticed the two’s series of dating and breaking up behind their backs. 

But… she blinked and saw the woman her daughter was going to marry and that woman was having a case of cold feet. Really cold feet if the way she had started rambling and edging into a level of anxiety that was both impressive and worrying. Still she only smiled when bright blues looked at her just as hands reached out to hold onto hers. 

“What if I’m making a mistake? What if Anna real-” Idunn interrupted her, best to cut off her worries before they grew feet and ran off with themselves.

“Elsa, if that girl loved you any more she would put you up on high and worship you. Now come on, you haven’t even changed yet.” Idunn gently pushed Elsa towards the changing room, grabbing the dress suit on her way by the vanity.

“But!” Elsa tried to dig her heels in, but Idunn had Anna for a daughter, her attempt didn’t even register. Instead, she got a face full of clothes

“No butts until it's clothed.” The door shut quickly and Idunn snorted. Elsa worked best under pressure without a chance to think. Best to get her started on resolving things before she stalled. Idunn only shook her head and turned to the room at large. No wonder the poor gal was so fritzed. Cleaning up only took a few moments and she rearranged everything else. It was so much easier to resolve issues in a clean room.

Elsa came out of the dressing room a little calmer, and Idunn dug into her purse, pulling out a plastic baggie full of cookies. She pulled one out and offered it to Elsa with a napkin. Almost timidly Elsa accepted it. Chocolate was still the unifier of women everywhere. 

“Now that we have most of the setup done, how about you talk through what has you all a-flutter.”

Elsa took a bite of the cookie, swallowed, and then spoke.


End file.
